Happy Birthday
by kangelf
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but basically, Toph has some things she needs to confess. Oneshot. Very short. Sorry if it's crappy. :


None of these characters are mine, all that copyright stuff.

I just love Tokka. :3

This isn't really long, and I apologize if it's painful to read through :L But I'm just having a go.

The idea isn't entirely mine, I was going through some headcanons and I decided to lengthen it.

.com - amazing Tokka headcanons. :3

Reviews are appreciated. :D

* * *

"Thanks for coming, guys. I had a great time. Bye. See you tomorrow."

Sokka mumbled out a few hasty goodbyes, though he'd plastered a small smile on his face so that nobody would question him. The only reason he was this way is the fact that he couldn't find Toph. She was with him for perhaps an hour, but she managed to disappear without him noticing. It wasn't fair at all - it was his birthday party - and despite how Katara had spent all night trying to make him feel better... she was only making it worse. Saying that Toph didn't deserve a man like him anyway, that she was probably off with one of the men she trains at her metalbending school, that he should just forget about her.

Well, he just figured she didn't know what this felt like in the slightest.

Finally, as the last person walked out, he pulled the door to a close and spun on his heel. The house was a mess. He should have expected this to happen, he'd be the last one left, the one who had to clean it all up. Sokka only had one thing on his mind at this point, and it wasn't how cold the stone floor really was. It was Toph. She'd been acting strange towards him all night, not speaking much... she wasn't even insulting him as much as she usually did. That was definitely out of the ordinary for Toph.

With a heavy, pained sigh, Sokka began to slump towards his bedroom. He'd deal with the mess in the morning, but for now, he just wanted to sleep. And maybe eat a little more, but that could wait too. The party had entirely tired him out and he didn't know if he had the patience to clean up after-

"AGH!"

Sokka's hands were suddenly glued to his bedroom wall. Or more... cuffed. Earth cuffs?

Toph's small frame slowly stepped out from the shadows, a small, awkward smile on her lips. This certainly wasn't like Toph. She was rubbing her hands together a little nervously, and she let out a deep breath. Toph was never nervous. There were some times when she'd nearly been killed back in the war days... but that was expected for her to be nervous and terrified then. Now, Sokka could barely contain his curiosity, fear... and excitement. He'd never been with Toph alone like this, and now he was literally being held up against his bedroom wall by her. Who could blame him for letting his mind wander oh so slightly? He desperately wanted to know the real reason behind her actions, though, of course.

"Toph? Uh, w-what are you doing?" He asked slowly, awkwardly... his voice was shaking.

Toph laughed awkwardly, and she began to pace back and forth across the floor. This simply wasn't Toph's normal behavior, what on earth could have gotten into her? "I needed to talk to you, but not in front of everybody." She explained quickly, though it didn't give Sokka much to go on. She was still trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to, still trying so hard to push her nerves away. Toph was usually independent, she simply didn't need anyone or anything else in her life. The fact that she was blind didn't change her one bit, not in her mind, she was fully capable of fending for herself. Being the tough one. Yet at this moment she felt so vulnerable...

"Sokka, I don't know how to say this. We've known each other for years now - and I'm scared that this is going to make you think of me differently." Toph started, slowly. She was sure that Sokka was going to laugh at her, make fun of her - he was always the kind of guy to joke around about anything and everything.

Well, he used to be.

Now his main focus was keeping Republic City under control.

"I like you, Sokka. I mean... I really like you. It's been getting stronger and stronger since that day at Serpent's Pass, where I wished so bad that you were the one that saved me. But now... I guess I love you. And I don't want to see you with Suki, or anybody else for that matter. I just want you to myself..." she whispered, continued, and she moved closer, her fingers reaching out warily to trace the features of his face. "I love you." She finished simply, though before he had the chance to say anything to her, she'd pressed her lips against his.

Now, Toph didn't know if he'd want this, but she wanted to try it before it was too late for her. It was just as she'd expected. His lips were warm, soft, and oh so enticing. Her eyes fell to a close, and she momentarily deepened their kiss... but she realized what she was doing. Coming across a little desperate. That's the exact opposite of what she wanted him to sense, and she quickly pulled back from the kiss. Toph released Sokka from the earth cuffs, and she began to walk away. She'd never done this before - let someone else know exactly how she felt. Granted, what she said wasn't exactly what she felt, but it was very close. Now she could live with herself, at least he knew about her feelings for him.

However, it wasn't long before Sokka's hand gripped her wrist roughly, pulling her back to him instantly, his hands winding around her waist, his lips instantly re-attaching to hers.

Sokka's heart was thudding harshly in his chest, and he could barely believe what she'd said. This was the most perfect moment in his life so far, and he was sure that now there were so many more to come. He deepened the kiss instantly, trying to show her the passion and love that he'd been feeling for her for years now. Toph's arms sheepishly wrapped around his neck, trying to pull him down closer to her as she kissed him back with a large amount of love. A few happy tears began to roll down her cheeks as she realized that he was really kissing her - he really felt something for her.

Yet all too soon, the kiss was over.

"Toph Bei Fong, you are a nightmare." Sokka whispered with a smirk, though right after he began to stroke her hair, her cheek, her neck... Anywhere he could reach really. "But you're... wonderful. Beautiful. Amazing. And I have to admit that I love you too... I've loved you since I saw you absolutely destroying people as the blind bandit."

Toph's cheeks turned a light rose colour, how could he remember all that? Well, that didn't matter. At this moment, nothing else mattered except Sokka - the fact that he really did love her too.

"Best birthday present ever."


End file.
